


Assassin vs Hunter

by SoftNocturne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: A man decides to take a bounty on Quatre Rabebra Winner, director of WEI, only to realize his fatal mistake too late.





	Assassin vs Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noelleian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/gifts).



> This is going to be a really dark fanfic, and this is my first time doing smut, BDSM elements, bondage, etc. etc. So I do apologize if some things are awkward here and there. 
> 
> Also, Quatre is not a fluffy angel in this one so if not your thing you might turn back now. So, you've been warned. ^^

My target? 

Quatre Raberba Winner. 

My mistake?

Quatre Raberba Winner.

Had I known what I know now, I would have never taken the job. In fact, I would have called the one who put up the bounty fucking crazy. As I sit in the dark, tied to a chair, I contemplate my life choices and how it got me to here. 

Where did I go wrong as an assassin? I learned all I knew from my master, I learned everything, and yet…yet…here I am. 

Suddenly, a bright light shined in my face, causing my eyes to squint shut. I had been in the dark for many hours, possibly a whole day since my capture. The darkness had been soothing, but now light invaded my sight. Shaking my head, I tried to adjust and gazed at four men in front of me. 

They were not Quatre Fucking Raberba Winner. I don’t know if I should feel relieved or nervous, but something tells me I should feel grateful despite their pissed off looks. 

One with a long braid towered over me, staring me square in the eyes. He grabbed my chin roughly, forcing me to not even jerk away from the grasp. He sneered disdainfully, as if I were nothing more than a piece of gum under his shoe. 

“You fucked up my man. If you thought you could kill Quatre for a measly $250k, you done fucked up.” The man with the long braid had an accent, an American one at that. He snickered ruefully. 

“I don’t know why Quatre is keeping him alive.” An annoyed sounding voice cut through. I turned and saw an Asian with raven black hair tied in a tight small ponytail. Another man, possibly Asian as well nodded. 

“We should torture him for information then kill him.” The other Asian had dark blue eyes, eyes that have seen nothing but shadows all their life. 

“Now, now.” The American spoke, patting the two on the shoulder. “You know it’s not our call. It’s Quatre’s. Right, Tro?” He turned to a figure leaning against the wall, his one green eye staring at him with no emotion whatsoever. 

“Quatre said no. I even begged him.” His voice was just as emotionless as his eyes. I had a hard time imagining this man to beg. “He said I get to punish him second after he’s done.” 

“WHAT?! I’m the one that had to rag his unconscious ass down the fucking stairs and I tied him up, so he wouldn’t escape!” The American snarled. “I should get first dibs!” He pouted. 

“Now, now Duo.” A smooth voice pierced through the dark, causing everyone but the green-eyed man to stand up straighter. “We will all get a turn at this rather stupid man.” 

Gulping, I looked away, knowing who it was that now stood before me as my face was let go, only to have new hands wrap around my throat, squeezing, but not enough to kill. Finally, my eyes were forced open as I gazed into dark Aqua ones. 

“You thought you could kill me? How foolish. You obviously didn’t do you work or you are that stupid.” Quatre Raberba Winner tsked, as if he was annoyed by the thought of my stupidity, which I would agree with him. 

Tilting my head left and right with sheer force, he observed me, a predatory smile stretched across his face. On the news, most saw an angelic man with blonde hair and beautiful Aqua eyes, a smile that shined like the sun. Here before me, was not the same man. This man was calculating, callous and cold as ice. 

“Y-You are not the man everyone th-thinks you are.” I tried to speak, but it’s hard when someone’s choking you. 

A laugh escaped his lips, not melodious, but dark and dripping with sarcasm. “I only show what everyone wants to see. The men before you are the only ones who know my true pain. They are my lovely pets whom I cherish more than anything in the world. The rest of the world? Is just my toy. And soon you will become just that.” 

My eyes widened. “What?” 

A snicker escaped the American, the one called Duo. “He’s gonna wish he was dead after we’re through with him.” 

“Are we making him an example Quatre?” The raven black haired Asian asked, ignoring Duo. 

“We’ll see Wufei. If he please me, I might keep him for us. If not, then we shall use him as an example to the rest of the underworld. Other organizations think they can get to me so easily just because of my appearance as weak and needing protection, but you all know better.” 

The green-eyed man walked over to Quatre, kissing him deeply, causing the blonde to purr in satisfaction. “They will all learn to bow at your feet. I swear it.” 

Quatre gently caressed the green-eyed man’s jawline, a smile on his face of contentment. “I trust you Trowa. I trust you. Now, help me bring this piece of filth to the room and we shall get on with our very long night.”


End file.
